


Игры, в которые играют тигры

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Таппи затаскивает Берти в цирк, а в цирке на Берти напрыгивают приключения.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Игры, в которые играют тигры

― Мы мымырились, ― заявил Таппи, тщательно пережёвывая четвёртый по счёту бифштекс.

― Вы ― что? ― переспросил я.

― Мымырились, ― всё ещё жуя, повторил Таппи, слегка раздражённый моей непонятливостью.

― Мымы…

― Помирились! ― воскликнул он, проглотив. ― Ты что, глухой? Мы с Анджелой помирились, и я обещал сводить её в цирк. Так что вот три билета, ты гребёшь с нами.

― Я? ― от удивления я чуть не поперхнулся устрицей. ― Зачем вам третий на романтическом свидании?

Таппи опрокинул в себя бокал молодого Бордо и смерил меня критическим взглядом.

― Я всё продумал. Смотри, я купил места с одиннадцатого по тринадцатое. Анджела сядет на одиннадцатое, ты ― на тринадцатое, а я посредине.

― И это сделает ваше свидание незабываемым?

― Да нет же! ― Таппи сердито махнул рукой. ― Смотри: если Анджела начнёт капризничать и мы с ней поссоримся, я стану делать вид, будто её не замечаю, а пришёл за компанию с тобой. А если Анджела будет душкой, не стану замечать тебя. Что непонятного?

Я признал, что вроде бы всё понятно.

― Молодчина! ― похвалил Таппи. ― Тогда будь другом, не тащить же тебя в цирк за свой счёт. Мне пришлось отвалить шесть фунтов.

― За три билета или только за мой?

Таппи сделал вид, что не расслышал, и я отсчитал ему шесть фунтовых банкнот.

― Места отличные, перед самым барьером, ― сообщил Таппи, поднимаясь. ― Ты извини, Берти, но я вспомнил тут об одном неотложном деле. Ты же расплатишься, ладно? ― последние слова донеслись уже от дверей ресторана, так что мой ответ пропал, как выражается Дживс, втуне.

***

Первое отделение было просто полнейший тип-топ. Мне сказочно понравилось всё. Сочетание цветов на костюме у типуса с красным носом ― абсолютно головокружительное. Жаль, Дживс не позволит повторить. А какие были наряды из перьев на наездницах! Но увы: и здесь не проблёскивало никакой надежды, всё тоже по той же причине: мой камердинер чрезмерно консервативен. Что до Таппи и Анджелы, они вроде бы не подрались, и поэтому в перерыве я поплёлся в фойе один. Поплёлся, наверное, неправильное слово: я, как анчоус меж килькой, лавировал между косяками детей и опрометчивых взрослых, в припадке безрассудного чадолюбия породивших их в таком необозримом количестве. Всё, что не было килькой, то есть родителями и детьми, было прилавками с неисчислимыми игрушками, шариками, мячами, мыльными пузырями, скакалками и сувенирами. Мой взгляд тщетно (или лучше сказать: «втуне»?) искал в этом первозданном хаосе подобие бара. Глотка моя пересохла, как у Моисея, сорок лет шатавшегося по пустыне с бандой тёток и прочих навязчивых родственников. И только я подумал о пустыне, с очередного прилавка на меня едва не выпрыгнул огромный плюшевый тигр. (Или в пустынях обитают верблюды?) За тигра хотели аж целых пять фунтов, но он стоил того. Было в нём что-то располагающее, он словно бы говорил: «А не навернуть ли нам с тобой, приятель, по бокальчику бренди?». Я даже мысленно примерил его на диван у себя в гостиной, но сразу за этим представил холодный взгляд Дживса и от покупки воздержался. В конце концов, обойдя фойе на три раза, я обнаружил буфет. Он топорщился цепеллинами сладкой ваты, насаженными на длинные палочки, и этажерками подносов, похожими на многоярусные клумбы, пёстрые от пирожных с кремом. Мне не хотелось крема. В глубине за спиной буфетчицы на полке я различил шеренгу бутылок, но проще было бы стать верблюдом и пройти сквозь угольное ушко, чем пробиться через толпу малолетних сладкоежек. Кстати, по поводу становления верблюдом и прохождения сквозь ушко ― какая-то странная, нездоровая цель. Никогда не понимал: зачем это может кому-нибудь пригодиться? Я как раз обдумывал эту мысль, когда меня дёрнули за плечо.

― Салют, обжора! ― над ухом проорал Таппи. ― Так и знал, что ты отправишься в буфет!

Схватившись за пострадавшее ухо, я обернулся. В одной руке Таппи держал заметно облетевший одуванчик сахарной ваты, в другой ― бокал бренди. Рот его был измазан кремом.

― Твоя сестра ― ангел! ― При этих словах он встал на цыпочки, растянул губы до ушей и помахал сидевшей за столиком Анджеле. ― Я собираюсь окончательно сразить её, ― поведал он, опрокидывая в широкую, как ливневый сток, глотку остаток бренди. ― Я выйду сегодня на арену.

― Даже не думай взгромоздиться на лошадь. Ты переломишь ей хребет. Но ты мог бы, как в прошлый четверг в «Трутнях», подбрасывать в воздух пирожные, а когда они шмякнутся на пол, отправлять их в пасть.

― Что за чушь, Берти? При чём тут моя пасть? Это тигру в пасть будут запихивать головы. Ты вообще хоть читал программку?

Я сознался, что посеял её сразу после того, как купил.

― Во втором отделении будут тигры! Настоящие корабли пустыни! И дрессировщик позовёт добровольца из зала, чтобы тот продемонстрировал свою храбрость, ясно?

― Чего ж тут неясного? ― согласился я.

― …Всунул тигру голову в пасть, подёргал за усы, потискал за хвост, ― разливался соловьём Таппи, бросая гордые взгляды в сторону Анджелы, ― что-нибудь в этом духе.

― Думаешь, Анджеле понравится, если ты, не поинтересовавшись мнением тигра, станешь пихать ему в рот всякую дрянь? По-моему, она любит животных.

Но Таппи уже не слушал. Оттеснив какого-то щуплого мальчонку, он занырнул в самое начало очереди и указал продавщице на рожок с кремом, возлежавший на самой вершине пирожной этажерки. Тут зазвенел звонок, и я потащился обратно в зал.

Пока я мигрировал по фойе, на арене произошли изменения. Теперь её занимала высокая круглая клетка. Похоже, Таппи был прав и следовало ожидать какую-то хищную живность. Тигров, барсов или даже барсуков. 

Ждать было скучно. Наконец оркестр ожил; толкая чужие колени, расселись опоздавшие, и представление началось. Щёлкая бичом, из-за кулис выбежал дрессировщик в ярко-красном цилиндре. Не прекращая щёлкать, он сделал по манежу почётный круг, затем два здоровенных амбала в ливреях запустили в клетку тигров, и те цивилизованно расселись по местам, каждый на свою тумбу.

― Я! ― заорал, тряся рукою Таппи. ― Я!

Дрессировщик, прекратив щёлкать, заозирался.

― Я готов продемонстрировать храбрость! ― выкрикнул Таппи.

Я почувствовал гордость за друга и порадовался за любимую кузину: не каждой девушке посчастливится отхватить такого отважного рыцаря, как Таппи Глоссоп.

― Я слышу, кто-то хочет выйти на арену, ― проговорил дрессировщик. ― А я ведь ещё даже не приглашал. Вот это смельчак! Похлопаем!

Все похлопали, и я тоже. И конечно, Анджела. Таппи аплодировал громче всех. Тигр, который был покрупнее, повёл круглым мохнатым ухом и зарычал. Анджела побледнела.

― Хильдебранд, ― горячо зашептала она, ― ты уже доказал свою храбрость. А одного из тигров, кажется, забыли покормить. Так что сиди и не высовывайся. 

― Я же говорил, что твоя сестра ― ангел, ― повернувшись ко мне, сообщил Таппи, сияя, как лужа под фонарём.

― О, Берти! Он и в самом деле называл меня ангелом? ― Анджела от удовольствия зарделась.

― Да, ― подтвердил я, ― когда мы торчали в буфете, этот живоглот действительно сравнил тебя с ангелом, сразу после того, как обозвал меня обжорой, что абсолютная неправда, так как я умерщвляю плоть постами аж с самого завтрака…

Пока мы так мило беседовали, дрессировщик выбрался из клетки, запрыгнул на барьер и принялся по нему рыскать.

― Вот здесь… молодые люди… бравые храбрецы… Кто из вас кричал: «Я»? Поднимите руку!

― Молчи, Хильдебранд, ― велела Анджела.

― Кто же у нас смельчак?.. Думаю, он где-то здесь... 

Тигр одобрительно взревел, и дрессировщик завис над Таппи. Его цилиндр алел, как фонтан, бьющий из артерии, глазные яблоки вращались, словно понукаемые моторчиком. Клянусь Юпитером и всеми его родственниками, включая троюродных и сводных, в этот миг я не желал бы очутиться на месте Таппи. Внезапно моя рука, та, что скучала ближе к двенадцатому креслу, стремительно взмыла вверх. Я посмотрел на неё с укором, смущённый и даже обеспокоенный подобным самоуправством, и увидел две Таппины клешни, собственно и послужившие причиной для упомянутого взмывания.

― А вот и доброволец! ― возликовал типус в красном цилиндре. ― Брависсимо!

Протянув щупальце, он цапнул меня за плечо и выдернул с места (не плечо, а всего меня), будто пирожное с подноса. Вероломный Таппи ни каяться, ни цепляться за утаскиваемого Бертрама с криками: «Нет! Только не его!» даже и не подумал. Подлые Таппины клешни теперь чинно лежали на коленях, словно у какого-нибудь пай-мальчика, вызубрившего для тёти стишок про Мэри и её барашка.

Пока мысленно я возмущался и даже протестовал, этот тип, дрессировщик, заволок меня в клетку. Тигров, как я успел сосчитать заранее, было два. Но теперь мне казалось, что их минимум два миллиарда. И только один миллиард из них был сравнительно нейтрально настроен. Второму миллиарду Бертрам Вустер с первого взгляда категорически не понравился.

― Вы ему не нравитесь, ― чуть мотнув головой в сторону тигра, шепнул дрессировщик. 

Видно, парню хотелось блеснуть наблюдательностью.

― Обобо… обобю... обоюдно, ― утратив присущую мне выразительность речи, пробормотал я, отступая на задние фланги.

Увы, заднефланговая тактика исчерпала себя, как только мне в спину впечаталась решётка.

― Попробуйте излучать уверенность, ― шёпотом посоветовал дрессировщик.

Я попробовал. У тигра, по всем приметам, это получалось лучше. Раскатистый рык подтвердил, что чья-чья, а его выразительность речи совсем не пострадала. Я так резво метнулся наружу, что только чудом не превратился в фарш. Злосчастная решётка меня остановила. Явно наслаждаясь звучанием своего голоса, тигр рыкнул ещё раз и с мягким шлепком спустил передние лапы с тумбы. Я зажмурился. И в эту секунду прогремел выстрел.

Я побоялся открывать глаза, так как не имел чёткой уверенности, кому именно он предназначался. Кто знает? Может, неизвестный стрелок болел за команду тигров, а не за команду Вустеров. Тут мне снова в который раз ― уже и сбился со счёта ― вцепились в плечи.

― Да шевелите же ногами и не жмурьтесь, а то налетите на тигра! ― без какого-либо намёка на светскость прошипел дрессировщик.

Часть его спича, где упоминалось про тигра, звучала резонно. Я разлепил гляделки. И правильно сделал. Тигров на арене заметно поубавилось. Теперь их было не два миллиарда, а самое большее два миллиона. Дышать, если вы меня понимаете, стало немного вольготнее. И держались эти два миллиона с куда меньшей наглостью. Оба сидели на своих тумбах по стойке смирно и кротко смотрели в пол, словно две миролюбивые кисоньки под сенью хозяйского тапка. Возможно, подумал я, звук выстрела заставил этих котообразных (кажется, это правильный термин?) самим вообразить себя на месте жертвы. Возможно, ― это всё ещё продолжение моей сложной мысли ― он пробудил в них эмпатию. (Или всё же симпатию?) Возможно, сейчас самое время, чтоб со словами: «Мы с тобой одной крови, брателло, ты и я» шагнуть навстречу и, отбросив шелуху обид, пожать их полосатые лапы.

Пока я подобным образом размышлял, дрессировщик вытолкал меня из клетки. Лязгнул засов, и я осознал, что уже снаружи. Нужда брататься с полосатыми созданиями отпала, и я не знаю, читатель, что ты будешь за человек, если станешь вменять Вустеру в вину, что он ни капельки не пожалел об отмене помянутого братания.

Всё ещё трепетая душой и колыхаясь конечностями, нетвёрдой походкой, мотаясь и пошатываясь, я кое-как нашёл выход из зала. А может, не сам нашёл ― помнится, со словами: «Вали отсюда, придурок!» меня выпихнул добрый самаритянин. В фойе было тихо и безлюдно. Я начал успокаиваться.

Спросите любого из клуба «Трутни», и он вам скажет, что Бертрама можно согнуть, но нельзя сломить. Или нельзя согнуть, а сломить можно? В общем, что-то одно можно, а что-то другое нельзя. Потому что мы, Вустеры, восстаём из пепла, как финики. Так что не прошло и минуты, как острый вустеровский ум проложил маршрут напрямую к буфету. 

Первую порцию бренди мне пришлось направлять обеими руками, чтобы не расплескать. Со второй получилось проще, а с третьей всё пролетело на ура ― дрожь ушла, будто и не бывало. Зато появились первые симптомы опьянения, и не опьянения даже, а скорей уже белой горячки. Да, дорогой читатель, после третьего бокала мне привиделся Дживс. Он стоял так близко, что можно рукой дотянуться, ну а поскольку я был пьян, он весьма закономерно двоился в глазах. Но, похоже, что-то было у меня со зрением, поскольку двоился он как-то несимметрично. Один Дживс ― в котелке, большой, привычный, другой ― помельче, посубтильнее и с косичками.

― Сэр, ― произнёс Дживс без косичек, ― позвольте узнать, как вы себя чувствуете?

― Лучше, значительно лучше, ― ответил я, вдохнув всею вустеровской грудью. ― Я прямо чувствую каждую клеточку… Они словно звенят во мне, как эдакие хрустальные колокольчики… Налейте мне, пожалуйста, ещё.

Буфетчица откликнулась на призыв, и мир сделался ещё чуточку прекраснее. Разве что мелкий Дживс омрачал его благолепие своей кислой, как неделю простоявшее на столе молоко, физиономией.

― Душа твоя мрачна, ― кивнул я ему с пониманием и повернулся к девушке за прилавком. ― Будьте добры, моему омрачённому другу ― двойной бренди.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, ― произнёс большой Дживс, ― моя племянница не пьёт.

― Вот как? ― воскликнул я. ― Удивительно! Почему же она не умирает от жажды?

― Я имел в виду, что она не употребляет спиртного, сэр.

― Напрасно, ― покачал я головою, ― напрасно. Ох, уж эта бунтующая молодёжь, огульно отвергающая опыт предшествующих поколений… Погоди, ты хочешь сказать: это ― твоя племянница?

― Совершенно верно, сэр.

Я пригляделся внимательнее.

― Она похожа на тебя!

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Некоторые действительно отмечают между нами родственное сходство.

― Но она маленькая!

― Ей десять лет, сэр.

― И она с косичками!

― Вы чрезвычайно наблюдательны, сэр. Позвольте представить вам мою племянницу Пенелопу.

― Рад знакомству, ― я пожал Пенелопину руку. ― Очень милое имя. Но почему тебя не назвали в честь дяди Реджинальдом?

Оба Дживса одновременно открыли рты, чтобы ответить, но мысль моя неостановимо летела дальше.

― Выходит, Дживс, ты тоже не плод белой горячки, а самая настоящая, реально существующая личность?

― Насколько могу судить, да, сэр. Однако некоторые философские школы…

― К черту некоторые философские школы!

― Как вам будет угодно, сэр.

Вспомнив, что начал делать заказ, я повернулся к буфетчице.

― Извините, но юной мисс не нравится бренди. Есть ли у вас что-нибудь, удовлетворяющее её вкусам?

В качестве замены был предложен лимонад, затем я призвал новую знакомую продолжить заказывать и ни в чём себе не отказывать. Дживс с косичками выбрал два пирожных и, поколебавшись под строгим взглядом дяди, указал на третье. Вскоре мы уже сидели за столиком. Я по совету Дживса взял себе бутербродов и кофе, Дживс потягивал бренди. А на меня внезапно вновь накатили эмоции.

― Ты только послушай, Дживс! Сегодня старый добрый Бертрам словно родился заново! Ещё б чуть-чуть, и мой полосатый брат с аппетитом бы мною позавтракал! Или пообедал? Дживс, ты не в курсе, во сколько у тигров первая трапеза?

― Тигров кормят раз в день, шесть дней в неделю, ― опередил дядю Дживс с косичками. ― Седьмой день ― разгрузочный.

― Готов поспорить, сегодня был именно разгрузочный, уж больно плотоядно он на меня пялился.

― Не думаю, ― возразил Дживс с косичками, с лица которого, несмотря на лимонад и пирожные, так и не сошла пелена мрачной угрюмости. ― Тигр не выглядел ни агрессивным, ни голодным. Он просто хотел с вами поиграть.

― Но!.. ― возмутился я.

― К тому же рядом был дрессировщик, у дрессировщика был кнут, плюс ещё за пояс были заткнуты два пистолета. Не говоря уже о дежуривших снаружи клетки двух ассистентах, которые были вооружены брандспойтами. Вам ничего не угрожало. И только неуместная чувствительность дяди Реджи заставила его лопнуть мой шарик.

Быстро взглянув на Дживса, я увидел, как он смущённо порозовел. Нонсенс! Нонсенс, дорогой читатель, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Конечно, я тут же решил вступиться за Дживса. Что эта пигалица себе позволяет? Обвинить в чувствительности его ― самого бесстрастного, самого сдержанного и невозмутимого из всех образцов бесстрастности, сдержанности и невозмутимости! Кроме того, что за нелепые сине… инсинуации? Будто бы Дживс чего-то там лопнул? Да он пройдёт под куполом цирка по проволоке в пуантах с подносом на голове, полным этажерок с пирожными, хрусталя и фарфора, не разбив даже самой хрупкой, страдающей головокружением чашки!

― Ты ошибаешься, дитя, ― назидательно произнёс я. ― Твой дядя не склонен к чувствительности и порче шариков. Любой шарик может ощущать себя с ним в полной безопасности, словно за пазухой у родной матери.

― Ещё как склонен, ― последовал непочтительный хмык. ― А что касается второго, я и не утверждаю, что дядя Реджи лопнул шарик по неосторожности, ― хмуро промолвил Дживс с косичками. ― Он лопнул его нарочно, чтобы сымитировать звук выстрела. Ему, видите ли, показалось, что тигр на вас как-то недобро посмотрел. 

С этими словами юная мисс недобро посмотрела на дядю. Тот, потягивая бренди, изучал цирковую программку, но уши его полыхали розовым.

― Я так долго его выбирала! Он был самый красивый, самый лучший…

Дживс с косичками продолжал бубнить, но, боюсь, я несколько потерял нить, потому что до меня со всей очевидностью дошло:  
А. Это Дживс спас меня от ужасной и неминуемой смерти.  
Б. Ради Бертрама он пожертвовал любимым шариком любимой племянницы.

Я вскочил на ноги.

― Веди меня, дитя, к нужному прилавку, и я куплю тебе все шарики мира.

Дживс, оторвавшись от чтения программки, запротестовал:  
― Прошу вас, сэр, это лишнее. Я сам ей всё куплю.

― Только не ты, Дживс! ― воскликнул я с жаром. ― Этот Бертрам пред тобой в неоплатном долгу!

Мы обошли с Пенелопой все прилавки и изрядно их опустошили. Венцом наших покупок стал симпатяга-тигр за пять фунтов. Он был прекрасен хотя бы тем, что не рычал и не разевал на меня пасть. 

― Послушай-ка! ― спохватился я, расплатившись за тигра. ― А почему вы с дядей не на представлении? Вы ведь пропустите самое интересное!

Дживс с косичками воззрился на меня с интересом.

― Вы действительно не понимаете?

Я заскрипел извилинами, подбирая убедительную причину.

― Попробую угадать… Не любите тигров? Дрессировщиков? Или когда они вместе?

― Разумеется, нет. Я очень хотела посмотреть на тигров, и дядя Реджи не имел ничего против. Но вы выползли из клетки такой бледный и полупрозрачный, будто вас вырезали из кальки. Дядя тут же сказал, что необходимо вас доставить домой, и мне пришлось согласиться.

Я и представить себе не мог, что мой кратковременный визит к тиграм повлечёт такое множество проблем.

― Мне очень жаль, но это всё Таппи, он поднял мою руку, потому что Анджела сказала, что он уже доказал свою храбрость, а я сидел на тринадцатом месте, из-за того что Таппи хотел сводить мою двоюродную сестру в цирк и он опасался, что они поссорятся, но всё протекало дружно, а в буфете он увидел меня и огорошил, что…

― Я и не думала, что работа камердинера настолько сложна, ― сказала Пенелопа, покачав головой. ― На месте дяди Реджи я бы пребывала в постоянном стрессе. И как он всё это терпит?

― Что терпит?

― Бессвязные монологи, например.

― Понятия не имею. Но мы не так часто с ним посещаем театр, ― попытался заступиться я за профессию камердинера. ― Там, ясное дело, бессвязных монологов не избежать. Конечно, если Дживсу это тяжело, я предложу полностью заменить театр кинематографом.

Тут к нам присоединился Дживс, всё это время сидевший за столиком и бросавший неодобрительные взгляды на растущее количество пакетов в наших руках. Шарики и тигр в пакеты не поместились, их я тащил за Пенелопой, как паж тащит шлейф за своей королевой.

― Что же ты молчал о том, что не перевариваешь монологи? ― с наскока поинтересовался я. ― Выходит, я напрасно купил билеты на «Гамлета»?

Бровь Дживса взмыла на одну восьмую дюйма. Он испытующе поглядел на Пенелопу, та пожала плечами.

― Боюсь, сэр, произошло недопонимание. Я очень благосклонно отношусь к постановкам творений Страдфордского барда.

― Вот видишь, ты была неправа, ― заметил я Дживсу с косичками.

Бровь Пенелопы как-то очень знакомо приподнялась.

― Сэр, через несколько минут закончится представление и сюда повалит толпа. Было бы благоразумнее уйти сейчас.

Дживс, надо признать, был, как обычно, прав. Мы вышли и сели в такси. Воздушные шары не влезли в багажник, их пришлось запихать в салон.

― Кажется, я пожадничала, ― слегка сконфуженно проговорила Пенелопа, когда и шары, и пассажиры наконец утолкались. ― Но вы такой добрый, невозможно было остановиться. Интересно, дядя Дживс тоже вытягивает из вас подарки? Это бы объяснило, почему он вас терпит.

Дживс, до этого ограничивавшийся лишь строгими взглядами, не производившими на племянницу особого впечатления, прочистил горло и требовательно произнёс:  
― Пенелопа, немедленно извинись.

― Извините, ― тряхнув косичками, легко и без следа раскаяния проговорила она. ― Вы знаете, я недавно размышляла о концепции так называемых добродетелей и пришла к выводу, что в этой области нет ничего абсолютного. Вот скажем, доброта. Принято считать, что это благородное и достойное восхищения качество и оно всегда похвально, сколько бы его ни было. Однако на вашем примере видно, что много доброты ― тоже плохо. Вы завалили меня подарками, выкинув при этом кучу денег. Разве не могли вы потратить их с большей пользой? Конечно, вам хотелось компенсировать мою потерю, но, по-моему, явно перестарались. Теперь, имея так много игрушек, я стану их меньше ценить. К тому же мои родители не настолько богаты, и, когда они пожелают купить мне подарок на рождество или на день рождения, им будет трудно соперничать с вашей щедростью. Или взять любое другое положительное качество. Перестараешься с верностью ― превратишься в подобие пса. Переусердствуешь в целомудрии ― умрёшь в одиночестве…

Чем дольше я слушал, тем сильнее радовался, что никогда не произведу на свет такого умного ребёнка. Кстати! По поводу ума меня осенило.

― А вот и нет! ― радостно перебил я. ― Я знаю качество, которого много не бывает! Ум! Невозможно быть слишком умным. И доказательство тому ― твой дядя. Никого мозговитее я не встречал в жизни.

― Вы очень добры, сэр, ― поблагодарил Дживс.

Мелкая пигалица хмыкнула.

― Я бы не назвала дядю Реджи эталоном ума.

― Это ещё почему? ― оскорбился я. ― Да если сложить всех кембриджских профессоров и перемножить их с оксфордскими, твой дядя их всё равно переплюнет!

Пенелопа пожала плечами и хмыкнула повторно.

― Тогда почему он не профессор? Почему работает у вас?

Я не нашёл, что на это ответить, и в такси надолго повисла гнетущая тишина. Мне было ужасно обидно за Дживса, заслуги и достоинства которого так несправедливо принизили, но сколько я ни пыжился сочинить разгромную отповедь, ничего не выпыживалось. Ясно-понятно, Пенелопа ни на грош не права и Дживс ― эталон. Но зачем он тогда мается с Вустером? Ведь и судья Бассет, и миллионер Стокер, не говоря уже о толпах вустеровских друзей, беспрерывно зазывают его к себе, проча золотые горы. И Дживс не вытягивает из меня подарки. Я всегда предлагаю сам. И он никогда не просит ничего дороже книжек. При том что отдельные мои приятели не только не против платить ему в два раза обильней, но и готовы пустить попастись в фамильную библиотеку с кучей мильонов томов, которую приятелевы прапрапрадедушки начали собирать ещё в каком-нибудь замшелом стародревнем веке.

Наконец мы остановились у дома, где жила Пенелопа, шофёр распахнул багажник, и Дживс умерцал выгребать пакеты.

― Я вас расстроила? Выглядите, как мокрый котёнок, ― сказала Пенелопа. ― Но ведь я всё равно права. Хотите, в качестве утешения оставлю тигра? Могу поспорить, он вам понравился.

Я покачал головой:  
― Ужасно понравился, но твой дядя суров в обращении с тиграми. Пусть лучше полосатый брателло поживёт у тебя.

― Так мы друзья? ― Дживс с косичками протянул мелкую ручонку.

― Друзья. ― Я пожал ручонку, и мы расстались, как пишут в газетах, на хорошей ноте.

После чего я недолго подождал, пока Дживс вернёт Пенелопу родителям, и мы покатили на Беркли-Меншенс. Всю дорогу до дома я порывался что-нибудь сказать, чтобы подбодрить Дживса, но не находил что.

― Никогда больше не пойду в цирк с Таппи, ― пообещал я, когда мы вошли в квартиру. ― Вероломный поросёнок, задирающий чужие руки, будто свои собственные. Анджела могла бы найти кого-нибудь и получше. Впрочем, ты тоже, ― добавил я, имея в виду нелице- какую-то реплику Пенелопы. ― Подумай хорошенечко, старина. Может, ещё не поздно всё исправить? Зачем тебе такой, как я? Тебе даже не нужно менять профессию. Иди камердинером к министру и будешь там с твоими мозгами вертеть всей политикой кабинета. Поспорим, любой министр тебя оторвёт с конечностями.

Дживс убрал вустеровскую шляпу на вешалку, трость опустил в подставку для тростей, а перчатки положил на полочку для перчаток. Проделав всё это с присущими только ему достоинством и грацией, он деликатно откашлялся, подобно деликатной овце, деликатно пасущейся на отдалённом склоне.

― Да, Дживс? ― встрепенулся я, обнадёженный.

― Если мне будет дозволено высказаться…

― И ты ещё спрашиваешь? Конечно, давай!

― Сэр, у меня создалось впечатление, что вы придаёте незаслуженно много значения рассуждениям моей племянницы. Пенелопа ― весьма сообразительный ребёнок, однако она допускает распространённую ошибку. A nescire ad non esse.

― Чего-чего?

― От незнания ― к несуществованию. Не зная причины, по которой я хочу служить именно у вас, сэр, она полагает, что её нет.

― А эта причина есть?

― Да, сэр.

Меня от подошв до макушки пробрало значительностью этого «да». Весь вустеровский организм затрепетал, как пламя свечи на сквозняке в пустом коридоре. Мне до ужаса захотелось докопаться до сути причины, но я посмотрел Дживсу в глаза, и вопрос отпал.

― И… она никуда не денется… не пройдёт?.. ― прошептал я, обмирая от смятения и восторга.

― Нет, сэр, ― ответил Дживс. ― Никогда.


End file.
